1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wagering game employing dice in combination with common poker-like winning hands that is intended to be played in gambling casinos, but which game can also be played. in non-gambling settings. Even more particularly, the instant invention is intended to give a novel and new look and feel to the currently popular games of craps and poker, yet have simplified rules and procedures designed both to encourage use by novice gamblers and to increase the betting decisions per hour to maximize casino profit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance employing dice are as old as the invention of dice themselves. The concept of using dice boxes in which to play dice games is also old. Even so, the prior art discloses many novel dice box apparatuses and many novel dice games to be played in them. Dice games generally employ one or more dice which, when thrown or rolled upon a horizontal surface, determine a score based upon indicia displayed by the upwardly facing sides or faces of the resting dice. Each die is in the form of a six sided cube, and each side commonly has thereon different quantities of spots respectively representing the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,065 is one such game wherein dice are projected at a cylindrical chamber, the score being determined by the score on the dice which hit the chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,114 discloses a game board with a walled center player area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,602 discloses a hexagonal dice box, with a circumferential rim on which score may be kept. Dice thrown into a dice box can occasionally result in a miss, wherein the dice miss the box or fly out of it after being thrown. When this happens, the dice are usually retrieved and thrown again. However, a game such as the present invention which allows the player an opportunity to improve his score when he throws again, combined with a double dice box provides a novel and entertaining way to play dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,780 issued in 1990 to Goodman et al. discloses a method of playing a dice game wherein a dice box having two play compartments is separated by a common wall, one compartment of which is used to catch the dice when thrown, the second compartment acting as a holding area in which dice are placed that have been counted in scoring, taking them temporarily out of action. The game is played with six dice. Ones, fives and certain multiple combinations are scored. Players may re-throw any dice which miss the play compartment, and any score changes being caused by one die hitting another in the play compartment are counted. A player must voluntarily surrender his turn while still accumulating score in order for that score to be counted; if he fails to score on any throw of the dice, any score accumulated during that turn is canceled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,175 which issued in 1994 to DiLullo et al. discloses a method of playing a novel betting game with dice. A playing surface includes numerical zones that represent the possible outcomes of the sum of either two rolls of a pair of dice or three rolls of a pair of dice. Certain of these zones are defined as walls, and the other zones are provided with payout rewards. In play, a number of players place "survival" bets. One player is selected to begin rolling the pair of dice until either the maximum number of rolls is achieved without hitting a wall, or the sum of each roll of the dice falls within a wall. If the sum of the rolls of the dice falls within a wall, the survival bets are collected, the dice are passed to another player, and the game begins again. Otherwise, the appropriate payout reward is paid to each player who made a survival bet. Other single-roll side bets may be included for allowing players to bet upon the chance outcome of high numbers, low numbers, doubled, or a natural 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,467 which issued in 1995 to Hoover discloses a method of playing a poker dice game for entertaining players. The inventive game utilizes a plurality of dice and may include score cards, a rule book, a dice agitator cup, and a storage box. A method of play of the game includes rolling up to five dice and computing a score in accordance with the numbers generated. Score is kept for each player with the winner being declared as the player obtaining a score within a predetermined scoring window or spread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,642 was issued to Stewart in 1996 and discloses a novel casino game using three dice, one having the color red and the other two having bodies of white. The red die is rolled first followed by a roll of the two white dice. A better wins when the two white dice show a total number larger than the number on the red die and the total number on the white dice and the number on the red die are both odd or both even. Payoff ratios can be varied and various side bets, depending upon the outcome of the dice rolls may be arranged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,183 which issued in 1997 to Skratulia discloses and claims a novel set of dice for producing a range of numerical values as well as a method of using the novel set of three die for producing a range of numerical values and includes a plurality of dice each having a representation of a selected number disposed on each of its six sides. In one embodiment the set of dice includes first die , a second die, and a third die , and the range of numerical values produced is one through eight. In a second embodiment the set of dice includes a different first die and a different second die , and the range of numerical values produced is one through nine.
Later in 1997 U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,704 was issued to Dobbin for a method of playing a dice game of the type wherein points are accumulated based upon the scores received for various combinations of numerical values displayed from a roll or throw of a plurality of dice, and by increasing a thrown score and deducting from or adding to the accumulated score this increased score based upon a roll of a die. The dice game comprises the steps of: providing six playing dice; providing a bonus die having six faces, three faces having "DOUBLE" marked thereon and three faces having "TRIPLE" marked thereon; establishing an initial order of play; initiating play by throwing the playing dice for displaying a side of each die, wherein each player in turn throws the dice in an attempt to achieve a score of 10,000 points to be declared a winner; wherein upon reaching a score of 650 points a player may choose to "dare," whereby, the player throws the bonus die and doubles or triples the thrown score as indicated by the displayed face of the bonus die, and the player throws a playing die, whereupon throwing a one or a five the player adds the increased thrown score to the accumulated score and whereupon throwing a two, three, four or six the player deducts the increased thrown score from the accumulated score.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,847 issued to White et. al of Las Vegas on Sep. 15, 1998 for a game of chance having a playing surface including a plurality of betting areas. The betting areas have a plurality of betting squares for wagering upon a selected result produced by a random result selector such as dice. In one embodiment, the random result selector comprises plurality of dice having a plurality of faces, each face embossed with either a number or a special symbol. Each betting square contains result indicators that correspond to a selected one of the plurality of results. In addition, each betting square contains payoff indicator that indicates the payoff associated with a winning wager on the selected betting square. A single random results leads to a final and unequivocal outcome of all bets made on all betting squares. The playing surface is adapted to be placed over existing casino equipment, or may be used alone.
Virtually all casinos, especially those in the gaming capitals of the world, have board games that are played for gambling purposes. The oldest and most popular board games involve the use of dice to determine the outcome of wagers. Of these games, the most popular and well known is the game of craps. Craps has the reputation of being one of the fastest and most exciting table games offered by casinos. However, the game of craps presents various betting schemes that appear complicated to the uninitiated and the speed of play intimidates the beginner. As a result craps has a reputation of being difficult to learn and play. As a result, although craps is generally perceived to be exciting and attractive, many casino patrons are intimidated and discouraged from playing. This results in lost business for the casinos, and less gaming diversity for the gambling public. As an example of the complexity presented by the prior art gaming table games employing dice, a brief summary of the wagering and playing rules of craps follows. Craps revolves around the player who handles the dice, referred to as the "shooter." All players at the table essentially wager either with or against the shooter. That is, every player at the craps table wagers whether the shooter will "make a pass" and win the game or fail to make a pass and thereby lose control of the dice to the next shooter. The game of craps is initiated when a new shooter is first given the dice to throw what is referred to as the "come-out" roll. However, to be eligible to throw the "come-out" roll, the shooter must wager some money or the equivalent, usually the house minimum wager, on either the "pass" or "don't pass" field located on the craps table. There are, of course, many other wagers that are possible in addition to this one, but this initial wager must be made before the shooter may roll the dice. The other players at the table have unrestricted wagers available to them. There are many "side" bets that can be placed, each having different odds of success and rates of return.
Disadvantageously, there are no markings on the craps table to indicate either the odds of success or the return on investment for any particular wager. As a result, only experienced players comprehend the risks involved in placing these side bets and, consequently, most casual players do not partake of this form of wagering. The object of craps is for the shooter to make a pass and continue throwing the dice. There are two identical cubical six-sided die used in craps. Referred to collectively they are referred to as the dice. Both die have dimples or dots embossed on their six sides. Each separate side thus represents a number corresponding to the number of dimples on that side. Each separate side of a single die is dimpled to represent a unique single number from one to six. Two dice are simultaneously rolled by a shooter which must come to rest with an upper face corresponding to an integer number from one through six. Thus the sum of the two upward faces must be an integer number from 2 through 12. The laws of probability dictate the chances of obtaining any one particular sum. The least likely sums are a 2 or a 12 with the most likely sum being a 7. After placing a wager on either the "pass line" or the "don't pass line", the shooter rolls the dice onto the craps table. If the total of the dice rolled is equal to either 7 or 11, the shooter has passed; i.e., the "pass" line wagers win and the "don't pass" line wagers lose. If the shooter rolls a "craps"--a total of either 2, 3, or 12--the "pass" line wagers lose and the "don't pass" line wagers win. If any other total results from the come-out roll, a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, or 10, the shooter has established what is referred to as the "point."
Once the point is established, the house dealer places a white marker on a space on the table bearing the number corresponding to the point. If the shooter repeats the point before rolling a 7, the shooter once again "passes"--the pass line wagers win and the don't pass wagers lose. However, if the shooter rolls a 7 prior to repeating a roll of the point, the shooter does not pass, or "sevens-out", and the pass line wagers lose while the don't pass line wagers win. After a shooter "sevens-out", the dice are transferred to the next player, and the next player becomes the new shooter. Once a point is established, only a roll totaling that point, or a roll totaling "seven," will determine whether a pass line bet is won or, in the case of a "seven" roll, lost. All other numbers thrown in the interim affect only the success or failure of "side bets." Players may make side bets anytime during the play of the game. There are several areas on the craps table that are designated for side bets. For example, a side bet may be placed on either of the numbers 6 or 8 by placing money in the area designated for that wager. A 6 or 8 place bet is successful if the 6 or 8 is rolled, prior to the rolling of a 7. The 6 or 8 bet loses when a 7 is rolled, except on the come-out roll. The 6 and 8 place bet return a payoff of 7 to 6. Place bets made on the 5 and 9 return a payoff of 7 to 5, and place bets on the 4 and 10 return a payoff of 9 to 5.
The payoffs are apportioned to adequately reward players who have risk a wager on a given number but yet not quite adequately compensate them in proportion to the risk they have taken. The difference is the house take. Since there is a house take on every bet made it is clear that for the house to maximize its profits it should maximize the number of bets decided per unit time.
Disadvantageously, the craps table playing surface does not indicate the availability, the payoffs, or the duration of the side bets. Different side bets are in effect for different periods of time. Some are effective for one roll only; others remain in effect until the shooter either "sevens-out" or makes the point. Nowhere on the craps table is there an indication of the duration of a side bet. Consequently, even experienced craps players often hesitate before placing such wagers, resulting in lost betting opportunities for them, and lost revenue for the casino. Novice craps players are even more hesitant to place wagers. Additionally, because payoffs are not indicated on the table, only experienced craps players are able to appreciate the risks involved in making these wagers. However, the great number of possible bets causes even experienced players to occasionally forget the odds and payoffs associated with one or more particular wagers, which in turn results in slow play and disruption to the flow of the game. For example, because the odds are not indicated on the craps table, players must often ask what the payoff is on a particular side bet. This results in less wagering decisions per hour for the casino, less revenue, and ultimately, diminished enjoyment for the players.
Due to the complexity involved in playing the popular wagering games employing dice, as exemplified by the brief summary of craps given above, there is a need for a simpler game of chance that will appease all strata of expertise in the art of gambling, yet remain challenging and enjoyable. Although craps is a popular table game, there are relatively few wagering options, and even these few options are not intuitively obvious nor readily apparent to the casual observer. Furthermore, the shooter rolls the dice until he or she "seven's out," and therefore, the dice are not passed from player to player in rapid succession. Moreover, the payoffs and odds of success are not generally known to the betting public, not easily discernable from observing the game, and gambling is thereby discouraged.
The pace at which craps is played is intimidating, leaving little opportunity for the novice player to acquire knowledge of the game. Consequently, the number of players who play craps has declined over the years, and is likely to so continue.Another extremely popular game currently found in most casinos is the game of roulette, the rules of which are widely published. This game provides more betting options than does craps, but the game involves somewhat complicated hardware. This increases the complexity of the game and associated operational overhead.
The great advantage with roulette, which leads to its popularity, is its simplicity and accessibility to the ever-increasing numbers of novice gamblers. For example, players can wager on individual numbers, which payoff at very high odds, or on black or red, or even or odd results. In addition to the easily understood rules and betting options, roulette offers tremendous betting advantages to the casino, which ultimately results in more casino revenue. Moreover, the number of wagers decided per hour, or "decisions per hour", is much higher in roulette than in craps. For example, in craps, because the time to either make a point or seven-out is indefinite, it may take several minutes to determine the outcome of a particular pass line wager. In contrast, a wager in roulette is decided on every turn of the roulette wheel. Consequently, roulette yields more money to the casino over a shorter period of time.
Another extremely popular game currently found in most Las Vegas casinos is the game of poker, the rules of which are widely published and have numerous variations. This game provides numerous betting options, but the game involves somewhat complicated and increasing or decreasing odds depending on the number of decks of cards used. Winning hands may include two pairs, three of a kind, four of a kind, and straights. The novel game is significantly distinct from poker in that it also includes five of a kind, six of a kind, and six sixes, as well as elements of roulette. This makes the novel game attractive to those who usually enjoy roulette, as well as craps, progressive slots, and poker.
The complexity of the novel game over the prior art games is substantially diminished and the novel method enables the game to move quickly thereby decreasing the associated operational overhead. The great advantage with roulette, which leads to its popularity, is its simplicity and accessibility to the ever-increasing numbers of novice gamblers. Disadvantageously, roulette does not allow players to fully participate in the game. In most casinos, particularly those found in the gaming capitals of the world, the ball and wheel are handled only by dealers and others who represent the casino. One of the most appealing and desirable features of any gaming activity is the ability for a member of the betting public to directly participate in determining the outcome of wagers. Craps, for example, has been noted as being especially enjoyable because the players are allowed to handle the dice and ultimately determine the outcome of the wagers. Similarly, slot machines are popular largely because the player is allowed to handle the equipment that determines the success or failure of her wager. Even if other factors are involved, it is advantageous to increase the perception that the player has an influence on the outcome of the game. Therefore, despite the popularity of both craps and roulette, these games present several disadvantages to the casinos and players alike. Although there have been attempts to improve upon existing games and to develop new games of chance, none of the prior art games have been able to overcome the disadvantages described herein above. A need exists for a wagering game employing dice or their electronic equivalent that is intended to be played in gambling casinos, that is simple to learn and play, and that results in more wagering decisions per hour and increased revenues for the casino.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,698, issued to A. P. Dubarry, Jr. on Jul. 20, 1993 discloses a board game with printing thereon which uses dice from time to time. Wagers or bets may be required depending on the outcome of the dice roll. By contrast, the game of the instant invention requires at least one wager prior to the roll of the dice and requires that the outcome of that wager be fully determined by the single roll of the dice.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 263,975, issued to John S. Quiroga, et al. on Apr. 20, 1982, discloses an ornamental design for a gaming table. By contrast the instant invention is not directed to any sort of ornamental appearance of a game table although playing considerations dictate certain broad geometric relationships between the various play areas on the table. In addition, the required geometric relationships of the instant invention, a craps-type dice game, are far removed in appearance and function from the black-jack-type table of Quiroga, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,081, issued to Richard J. E. Bartle on May 3, 1994, discloses a three dice betting game with a game board having various betting areas corresponding to various dice roll outcomes. Payoffs for various outcomes are printed on the playing surface of Bartle. However, the disclosed method of playing the Bartle game makes it abundantly clear that multiple rolls of the dice are required to determine the outcome of the wagers. By contrast, the instant invention is arranged such that the outcome of all wagers is fully and finally decided after each and every roll of the dice. None of the above prior art games, inventions and patents, taken singly or in any combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
3. Objects of the Invention
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a combination of variety and simplicity of betting wherein a winning bet is easily recognized. In many of the prior art dice games six dice are thrown and points are scored or accumulated by throwing "triplets." While these games provide a means for a number of players to compete they do not provide the added challenge of receiving points for throwing different poker-like combinations of dice. These prior art games, further, do not provide a means of providing suspense and also allowing a winning bet at each successive throw. The prior art games are to a great extent based on accumulated point value of the throw. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a dice game allowing players to compete against one another by throwing poker-related face of die combinations such as two of kind, three of a kind, four of a kind, five of a kind, six of a kind, any three pair, a straight, and substantially equally difficult-throwing six sixes, based on throwing these various combinations of dice. It would be a further benefit to have a dice game that has a second set of die for rolling to either double or triple a thrown score after a number of points have been accumulated during a first throw.
It would be an additional benefit to have a dice game in which a group of three die of one color or design is thrown to determine the extent to which the score is increased for bets above a certain numerical value.
The gaming method disclosed is designed to quickly build excitement and anticipation with only two successive rolls of the dice per game, and as such is intended as a quick paced and an unusually exciting game to play and/or observe.